


Pretty Good Bad Idea

by sunken__ships



Category: Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Bad Idea: the novel, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, GUESS WHO GOT INTO WAITRESS SUPER DUPER LATE, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate titles, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, You Know that Dr Jim (Middle Name) Pomatter would be really into giving oral, also jenna's not the one with the hair-pulling kink ;))))), as much as i support jenna's decision at the end it kind of broke my heart ngl, basically projecting my ideal man onto jim as a character, but also i spent seven hours the next day also writing this, i can't believe there aren't at least 50 fics based on this song!!!!!, i don't know how to shut up so this was meant to be 1000 words i swear, i watched the bootleg the other night and i've been Emo ever since, jenna's a moaner and jim is a swearer, jim makes jenna feel like a goddess bc she deserves it, poor jenna has been instilled with certain ideas about how male-female sex should work, shoutout to Earl The Dick, sorry my tags are a mess, sorry my title fucking sucks, the first little bit of dialogue is transcribed from the bootleg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/pseuds/sunken__ships
Summary: Jenna took a breath, and reached forward, looping her index fingers through his belt. It took next to no effort to bring him forward – it thrilled Jenna to no end (and, if she had to be honest, scared her a little) that he was completely at her will. He would probably do anything she wanted.Well, didn’t the thought of that make her shiver.“We’ve already fucked things up pretty bad,” she continued, slipping off her wedding ring and putting it in her pocket. “Made mistakes. We could make some more.”The beginning of a months-long affair.





	Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> so if you couldn't tell i am:  
> 1\. currently in love with waitress the musical  
> 2\. currently frothing over dr pomatter  
> 3\. currently frothing over jenna hunterson  
> 4\. currently frothing over the chemistry between drew gehling and jessie mueller in said musical  
> 5\. currently obsessed with the song Bad Idea and the directing of that whole sequence (you can TELL it was directed by a woman and i LOVE it)
> 
> i came to ao3 to quench my pathetic pomatter/jenna thirst, only to find that there was basically nothing, and LITERALLY nothing based on Bad Idea?? so i decided to write my own hope u like it x

    “Oh shit.”

    Jenna raced for the door. Why had she kissed him? What the hell had come over her?

    “Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait,” Dr Pomatter blurted out, hurrying after her, putting his hand on the door, stopping her from leaving. She could barely look at him – as much as every fibre of her being was screaming to do much more than just _look_ at him.

    “What do you want?” she demanded.

    “I wanna see you again,” Dr Pomatter said, the words tumbling out of his mouth like they often did. “I wanna – I wanna talk to you, somewhere outside of here. Can – can we have coffee together? Or something?”

    Jenna did look at him then; she stared him straight in the face, stunned to decipher that he hadn’t been joking. “You…” She made a sharp gesture with her hands in frustration. “I can’t have coffee on account of the medicine you gave me; what kind of doctor _are_ you?”

    That had perhaps come out a little harsher than Jenna had intended, but she was embarrassed and confused and flustered and her body felt alight and he was standing so close, and one kiss just hadn’t been enough – _no_. Stop.

    She marched away, back over towards the bed, as he said after her, “A smoothie, then?”

    She whirled around to see him coming after her again – of course he was. But now she had some distance, and it cleared her head enough to say, as firmly as she could, “This would be a bad idea. Me and you, we can’t happen.”

    “No,” Dr Pomatter said earnestly, “I agree. Wholeheartedly. It would be a terrible idea.”

    His face was so open and sincere and kind, and, oh God, Jenna felt things stirring inside her that she hadn’t in such a long time. Hope? Affection? Pure lust? Maybe a mix of all three and something more? She couldn’t tell. “You have a wife,” she said, more to herself than to him. “You – you’re married.”

    “So are you.”

    “And it would be completely unprofessional anyway. You’re my doctor.”

    “Absolutely. It would be unethical, on my part.”

    They stood in silence, each trying to read the other’s face, the other’s body language, trying to match the other’s words with their own feelings.

    Jenna felt like she was about to vibrate out of her own skin. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She found herself staring at Dr Pomatter’s lips, and all her thoughts zoned in to wondering what it would be like to kiss them again, and then, somehow, that’s exactly what she was doing.

    He kissed her like he spoke – nervously, but eagerly, with so much care. Not that he was treating her like she was made of fine china; quite the opposite. His hands cradled her face, and they were warm. Jenna wanted them to heat her entire body. If she hadn’t been turned on before, well, she would probably need to go home to change her underwear now.

    They sprung apart again, panting. “Okay, that – that is exactly the opposite of what we just said,” Dr Pomatter said.

    Jenna nodded, resisting the urge to fan herself like a Southern belle from the twentieth century. “It seems you’re right, Dr Pomatter.”

    “Jim.”

    Jenna frowned. “What?”

    “Don’t call me Dr Pomatter… right now. Like this. My name’s Jim.”

    Jenna almost said it, but something in her stopped her. “I’ll call you what I like,” she said instead. “ _Doctor_.”

    She hadn’t meant it to come out sounding like that – challenging, cocky, and dangerously flirty. But it had, and Dr Pomatter’s face went slack. “Oh, God,” he ground out, and reached for Jenna again, kissing her hard.

    This time, one of his hands gripped her hair, and the other pulled her against him at the small of her back, and Jenna moaned, which made him press her against him even harder. Jenna shoved him away, and he went without a moment’s hesitation.

    He raked a hand through his hair. “It’s a bad idea,” he reiterated, clearing his throat.

    “I know,” Jenna said with a sense of what she hoped what finality. “It’s bad enough as it is; we can’t make it any worse. We– I… I should leave.”

    “Yes,” Dr Pomatter said, gesturing to the door, and walking behind the bed to fetch the box of mini pies Jenna had brought him. Jenna followed him, fetching her handbag that she’d thrown onto the bed beside the box. Dr Pomatter turned around, a little startled to see Jenna so close behind him.

    “Sorry,” he said instantly, as Jenna said the same.

    There it was again: another couple of moments of weighted silence.

    Jenna swallowed. “It was nice while it lasted, Dr Pomatter, but I really think it’d be best or both of us if we just let it go.”

    But she didn’t move.

    “Of course,” Dr Pomatter breathed, the unabashedly salacious look on his face – that went right to the pit of Jenna’s belly – utterly betraying him.

    Despite herself, Jenna’s gaze momentarily dropped from his face to his crotch. Her hand was so close. How would he react if she just reached out now, brushed her knuckles across the slight bulge? Or, even bolder, cupped her hand there? Dug the heel of her hand in? If she just unbuckled his belt, undid his button and fly, shoved her hand down the front of his underwear–

    Okay, she had been staring at his dick through his trousers for _much_ longer than a moment. She’d been straight-up ogling it.

    Feeling her face go beet red, she lifted her gaze, to find Dr Pomatter lifting his own gaze from her breasts, his somewhat sheepish look matching her own.

 _Like what you see?_ Jenna almost said.

    She didn’t. That would have been fucking stupid.

    In fact, she could find nothing to say. She knew that whatever came out of her mouth would have been a lie that neither of them believed.

    Her heart was still racing. She could have powered the whole pie shop on her pulse alone.

    Dr Pomatter licked his lips. Jenna watched the action with rapture. “Jenna…”

    “Doctor,” Jenna replied.

    Dr Pomatter closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head a little. “Now, that’s not fair,” he said, his voice a little strained. “You can’t say that – like that. That’s just not fair.”

    “Like what?”

    “You know what I mean.”

    Jenna couldn’t help herself. “I’m not sure I do, _Doctor_.”

    Dr Pomatter put his hands on his hips and breathed out sharply, staring up at the ceiling. He shook his head again. “I can’t…”

    Jenna found herself letting out a slight giggle.

    “I can’t even fucking look at you right now,” Dr Pomatter said to the ceiling.

    “Why not?” Jenna said, her hands just about shaking with adrenaline.

    “Because we – we’ve just been talking about how this would be a very bad idea, and you’re making it _very_ hard for me to continue to try to convince myself that it _would_ be a very bad idea.”

    And maybe something in Jenna broke, or maybe it was Dr Pomatter bluntly confessing how hard she was to resist just by saying one word, but Jenna made a decision.

    “It’s a pretty good bad idea, though,” she said quietly.

    Dr Pomatter looked to her then, and she couldn’t decipher the look on his face. “What?”

    Jenna took a breath, and reached forward, looping her index fingers through his belt. It took next to no effort to bring him forward – it thrilled Jenna to no end (and, if she had to be honest, scared her a little) that he was completely at her will. He would probably do anything she wanted.

    Well, didn’t the thought of _that_ make her shiver.

    “We’ve already fucked things up pretty bad,” she continued, slipping off her wedding ring and putting it in her pocket. “Made mistakes. We could make some more.”

    Dr Pomatter took no more prompting. He ripped off his own wedding ring, throwing it into the pocket of his coat, and kissed Jenna, deep and heavy and hot, fuck, so hot, and Jenna just about melted where she stood. She went for his belt, undoing it, and he bent down to kiss her neck. “Are you sure?” he panted in between kisses.

    “Yes,” Jenna moaned. “I need you so bad, Doctor, and I need you right now, you have no idea.”

    “Don’t need to tell me twice,” Dr Pomatter said, and reached beside them, sweeping the box and Jenna’s handbag onto the floor. Jenna grinned and hopped up onto the bed. She had a fleeting thought of mild embarrassment that she might, ahem, leave a slight wet patch on the material, but, she supposed, if her doctor really was going to fuck her right then and there, then a slight wet patch probably wouldn’t be anyone biggest concern.

    She spread her legs.

    Dr Pomatter’s hands went to her hips, pulling her flush against him, and Jenna gasped to his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pushed his coat over his shoulders, and he stepped back, tearing it off himself with a kind of wild abandon, his long limbs flailing as the cuffs got stuck on his wrists, and Jenna laughed. “You look ridiculous.”

    The coat was finally free, and Dr Pomatter flung it to the ground with a sense of accomplishment. “That thing is _really_ hard to get off,” he said. He went back to Jenna, moving in close, his hands smoothing up her thighs, under her dress. Jenna bit her bottom lip. “Hopefully you won’t be.”

    It took a moment for Jenna’s hazy, very distracted brain to understand what he was saying, and then she flushed bright red. “Doctor!” she scolded.

    Dr Pomatter grinned, and Jenna wanted to both stare at his smile for hours, and to kiss it right off his face. “I was pretty proud of that one, actually.”

    His hands were still on her upper thighs; Jenna had never been more on edge just from having a pair of hands on her thighs. “Well, you do your job right, and you’ll have no problem from me, Doctor.”

    Dr Pomatter raised his eyebrows. “You’ll have to give me a formal assessment after the appointment.”

    “So far you’re not doing so well,” Jenna said. Her voice was a little strained: Dr Pomatter’s thumbs brushed back and forth, along the very sensitive skin of her inner thigh, so close to where Jenna needed his hands most.

    “I’d better remedy that,” Dr Pomatter said, and kissed her. Jenna kissed him back with everything she had, her hands a flurry all over him, gripping his hair then smoothing down his chest then grabbing his shirt then unbuckling his belt, to find she’d already done it. Dr Pomatter removed one hand from her thigh – her skin felt cold there when he did – to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair again.

    Jenna went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. Getting the message, Dr Pomatter helped her, until their hands fumbled against each other’s, and Jenna expected him to take off his shirt straight away, but instead he went for the buttons on her dress.

    “Ah, wait,” she said, stopping him.

    “What is it?” he said, breathing heavily. Jenna took just a second to admire how dishevelled he looked – _she_ made him that way – before replying.

    “It’s actually a zipper, the buttons are fake.”

    “Oh,” Dr Pomatter said, his hands immediately reaching around her to find the zip, “well, that ruins _all_ my fantasies.”

    “You fantasised about me?”

    Dr Pomatter paused, slightly a deer in headlights. “You… may have crossed my mind once or twice,” he said slowly.

    “And you fantasised about undoing the buttons on the front of my dress?” Jenna prompted softly.

    Dr Pomatter swallowed. Jenna watched his Adam’s apple bob. “Maybe.”

    “And what happened in those fantasies, Doctor?”

    Jenna saw and heard the breath completely go out of Dr Pomatter. “Uh…”

    Jenna leant forward, kissing his collarbones, her hands sliding up his back underneath his unbuttoned shirt. “Tell me.”

    “Jesus, Jenna,” he moaned.

    Jenna smiled against his skin. “What did you do to me in those fantasies of yours, Doctor?”

    “Fuck,” Dr Pomatter breathed. “I– I normally lay you down, and– and you let me… slowly unbutton your– your dress, and I– Jenna, you’re being really distracting right now.”

    Jenna paused where she was trailing her lips along the base of his neck. “I can stop.”

    “I didn’t say that.”

    Jenna huffed a laugh. “What did you do when you unbuttoned my dress?” she murmured.

    “I kissed you. Your skin. Each button revealed a bit more skin, and that’s where I kissed you, with each button.”

    Jenna paused again, but this time to drink it in. She could imagine so clearly what he had pictured. How often had he thought of it? What else had he conjured up in his mind? “Too bad it’s a zipper,” she said.

    “I think I’ll survive,” Dr Pomatter said, and went back to the zip, sliding it down Jenna’s spine. It got slightly caught once or twice, but then it reached its base, and Jenna shrugged it off, letting it pool in her lap.

    She was wearing her normal bra. Now that she was pregnant, it was a little too small, but she hadn’t been able to afford a new one, so her breasts were somewhat uncomfortably squeezed in. The bra was old – it had once been beige, but now it had a slight grey tinge to it, and the elastic of the straps was clearly not what it had been.

    She almost covered herself up again, realising how pathetic she must look, not even able to afford a new bra that fit her, but Dr Pomatter barely even seemed to notice. He bent to kiss down her neck, along her collarbones as she’d done to him, down along the swell of her breasts.

    It felt heavenly. She wanted more of it.

    “Let me take it off,” Jenna said, reaching behind her to fiddle with her bra clasp.

    “Don’t feel like you have to, if you don’t want to,” Dr Pomatter said gently.

    “I want to. It’s a shitty bra anyway.”

    With practiced ease, she undid the clasp, and Dr Pomatter leant back to give her room to slip it off, dropping it to the floor beside his coat.

    Dr Pomatter hesitated.

    “What?” Jenna said, instantly wary. “What’s wrong? Should I not have–”

    “No, it’s not that,” Dr Pomatter said. “I – Can I – I just know how sensitive they get during the first trimester, I don’t want to just–”

    “No, it’s fine,” Jenna said. “Just be careful.”

    Dr Pomatter gave her a smile, and he nodded. But instead of going to her breasts, like she thought he would, he just kissed her again. He wriggled out of his own shirt in the process, and then leant into her, urging her to lie down. She did, breaking away to get comfortable, and, on second thought, kicked off her shoes and socks and shimmied out of her dress, so she was left in only her underwear.

    Dr Pomatter just stared.

    Feeling more than a little self-conscious, Jenna said curtly, “Well? Am I here just for you to examine, or what?”

    Dr Pomatter shook his head. “Sorry. You’re just, like, really fucking hot, I just need a moment to deal with that.”

    Jenna flushed. “I’m – I’m what?”

    Dr Pomatter took a moment, and then climbed up on the bed with her, one knee in between hers, and the other on the outside. He kissed her neck, and Jenna let her head fall back, sighing blissfully.

    “I said,” Dr Pomatter said against her skin, in between intoxicating kisses, “you’re really fucking hot.”

    Jenna laughed breathlessly. “Uh, thank you?”

    “No, thank _you_ ,” Dr Pomatter said. His kisses wound their way down, until he tenderly kissed her breast. Jenna realised she was holding her breath. Dr Pomatter paused, and then carefully ran the flat of his tongue over one of her nipples.

    Jenna felt fire shoot through her body, and she let out a surprised, “ _Oh_ my Lord.”

    “Are you okay?” Dr Pomatter said hurriedly. “Too sensitive?”

    “You get your mouth right back there, Doctor,” Jenna said. “I have no idea what you just did to me, but it felt all kinds of right, and I want more of it _right_ now.”

    Dr Pomatter breathed out in relief. “That, I can do.”

    He lowered his mouth onto her nipple again, being just as careful as before, and let his tongue do something magical. Jenna was glad there was no one else in the building, because she was making sounds she’d never heard herself make before. Dr Pomatter’s thumb brushed against her other nipple, and Jenna whined.

    After some time, Dr Pomatter moved himself back up her body. “Was that all ri–”

    Jenna didn’t let him finish. She grabbed his face and kissed him, his body pressing against hers. She needed him like she’d never needed anyone before. She was pulling out all the stops – biting his lip, using her tongue, kissing him with all the passion that poured out of her body.

    She could feel his erection poking her in the hip, and, blindly, she undid the button and fly on his pants, and, like she’d imagined before, shoved her hand down the front of his underwear, wrapping her hand around him.

    Dr Pomatter just about fell off the bed. “Jenna, oh my God,” he blurted, sounding more shocked than aroused. Then she brushed her thumb over the head, the other hand gripping his hair much harder than she had yet to do, and Dr Pomatter said, “Jenna, oh my God,” again, but this time the words dripped from his lips like honey, low and desperate.

    Jenna pulled his attention back to her face. His eyes were slightly glazed, and when Jenna adjusted the grip on his hair, his face contorted in pleasure, letting out a gasp.

    Jenna found herself smiling. “You like that?” she said, utterly surprised, withdrawing her hand slightly from his pants. “When I pull your hair?”

    “Yes,” Dr Pomatter gasped, closing his eyes. “I do. Very much.”

    “I never met a man before who likes having his hair pulled.”

    “First time for everyth– _fuck_ , fuck oh my God.”

    Jenna could have spent the rest of the day listening to him speak when he was like this. But it wasn’t enough. She propped herself up on her elbow, pulling Dr Pomatter back away from her by his hair. He moved without question, not even opening his eyes. Completely trusting her. Completely at her will.

    She suddenly felt overwhelmed, and she let go. “Take your pants off,” she said quickly, hoping he couldn’t hear how her voice shook at the end of her sentence.

    “Yes ma’am,” Dr Pomatter said cheerily, clambering off the bed – Jenna couldn’t help but find it endearing how gangly he was – and pulling off his shoes and socks, almost falling over in the process, and then he was down to his underwear.

    Jenna watched him from the corner of her eye, sitting up, facing the wall. She still wanted this, wanted him, desperately, but she just needed a minute to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding, but not in the way it had been earlier.

    Dr Pomatter moved towards her, but stopped. “Jenna?” he said, just as kindly and concernedly as he said pretty much everything towards her, and it didn’t help at all. He rested his hand on hers. “Is everything okay?”

    Jenna took a shuddering breath, and nodded. “I’m fine,” she said.

    “I’m…” Dr Pomatter withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have– I understand.”

    “What?” Jenna said, screwing up her face in confusion, looking to him. “No, what are you doing?”

    Dr Pomatter stopped from where he was going to pick up his shirt. “What?” he said, just as confused as she was.

    “I’m not having second thoughts,” Jenna said. “I still want to do this.”

    “Then – then what–”

    “Something just got to me, that’s all. I just need a breather, all right?”

    “Of course. Take all the time you need.” Dr Pomatter hovered near her, his long fingers drumming a rhythm-less beat against the edge of the bed. What felt like a couple of minutes but Jenna knew was far less, Dr Pomatter asked, “Was it anything I did?”

    Jenna shrugged and shook her head. “No,” she said, sounding unsure. “I– I just–” She squeezed her eyes shut, breathed out, and opened them again. “I’m not used to… this.”

    “Neither am I,” Dr Pomatter said with a chuckle.

    Jenna looked to him. “No, I don’t mean having an affair, or having sex in a doctor’s office, or any of that – although I’m not used to any of that, either.” She sighed. “You’re so…”

    “What?”

    “Selfless. No, not that, that’s not the word I’m…” Jenna looked away again, covering her face with her hands, and growled in frustration. She let her hands drop back into her lap. “I’m used to being the… I’ve always had to be the one who…”

    “You’re used to… not… calling the shots?” Dr Pomatter suggested gingerly.

    “Right,” Jenna said. “I’ve always learnt that the woman is the one who – who is supposed to…” She rounded on him. “Men don’t like having their hair pulled! They just don’t!”

    Dr Pomatter blinked. “I think you’ll find many people like having their hair pulled, regardless of gender.”

    “I know that,” Jenna said brusquely. “I mean, I guess I do. But – women are the ones who are meant to like it, and men aren’t.” She rubbed at the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand. “I sound so stupid.”

    “Jenna, no. Hey.” Dr Pomatter took her hands, and looked her in the eye. There was nothing but kindness on his face. Again. Even though Jenna had interrupted everything and made it all emotional. He wasn’t even mad at her. “You don’t sound stupid,” he said. “I think I understand what you’re trying to say. You’re not used to, uh, having more power, sexually? I know that sounds archaic, but–”

    “No, you’re right,” Jenna said. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

    “And the hair-pulling thing…”

    “Women like it. Men like doing it.”

    Dr Pomatter raised his eyebrows in questioning. “Do _you_ like having your hair pulled?”

    Jenna shrugged. “Not really. Sometimes. But Ea–” She tripped over his name, so tried a different tack. “My husband likes pulling my hair. So I let him. Sometimes he gets a little carried away. But that’s just how it goes sometimes.”

    Dr Pomatter paused, the look on his face suggesting that he wanted to protest that, but decided it perhaps wasn’t his place, and instead said, “Did you like pulling my hair?”

    Jenna felt her ears grow hot. “I…”

    Dr Pomatter broke out into a smile. “I hope you did.”

    “It felt good,” Jenna admitted softly. “Being able to…”

    “Control me?”

    Jenna’s pulse quickened, and she shifted. “Yeah. I–” She swallowed. “I liked seeing the effect it had on you.”

    “Then that’s all that matters,” Dr Pomatter said. “We both enjoyed it. That’s all we need to think about.”

    “My husband never, y’know–” Jenna glanced down at her breasts. “He’s never done what you did you to me. Not like you did. Not all gentle like that.”

    “Then he’s really missing out,” Dr Pomatter said in a low voice. “Because the sounds you make…” He shook his head.

    Jenna bit her bottom lip. “You like the sounds I make?”

    “I really do.”

    Jenna kissed him, and he wasted no time in brushing his thumbs over her nipples like before. She arched into him, making those sounds he liked, and then she was pushing his boxer-briefs down his legs, taking his softened cock into her hands and bringing it back to attention.

    He hips jerked a little and he moaned into her mouth. He pulled back slightly. “Can I eat you out?” he panted, his eyes dark on her face. “Before we–”

    Jenna’s mouth fell open a little. “You… you want to?”

    “God, yes. Please. I want–” He surged forward, kissing her. His exposed dick brushed against her damp underwear, and Jenna’s blood spiked. Dr Pomatter pulled back again. “I want to so badly. But I understand if–”

    “No,” Jenna blurted.

    Dr Pomatter paused, his chest heaving. “No? Oh, that’s – that’s okay, that’s totally fine–”

    “Ah, shit, _no_ ,” Jenna tried again. “I meant, no, I wasn’t hesitating because I didn’t want you to. I just didn’t want you to think that I didn’t want you to. Because I do. It was just unexpected.”

    “Oh,” Dr Pomatter said with a relieved smile. “So… yes?”

    Jenna nodded vigorously. “Yes. Hundred percent.”

    Their lips returned to each other’s, and Dr Pomatter reached down, gently rubbing her through her underwear, testing the waters. “Oh, wow,” he breathed.

    “It’s been a while I’ve been this, uh… excited,” Jenna admitted, breaking away and re-adjusting herself on the bed, half-lying down, her elbows propping her up. “No one’s ever asked me if they wanted to eat me out before, either.”

    “Well, you did tell me that you thought I was strange about fifteen minutes ago,” Dr Pomatter said, helping her out of her underwear, and kicking his own off in the process.

    “I stand by that,” Jenna said. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage as Dr Pomatter settled in between her legs, kissing up her inner thigh. She was completely exposed to him now, lying flat on her back, and she tried not to be self-conscious. She was wetter than she had been in a long fucking time, and as wonderful as it was, she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it.

    Dr Pomatter’s lips were so close, but not quite there yet, and Jenna felt like she was about to explode. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. But then Dr Pomatter reached his goal, and she sucked in a sharp gasp, her hands shooting to grab onto him, one in his hair and the other on his forearm, like she had to ground herself.

    Jenna had _never_ experienced this before. On the rare occasion that Earl had eaten her out – much earlier in their relationship; he didn’t even bother now – he’d acted like it had been such a chore. It was even rarer that she’d ever come from it. He’d just jabbed his tongue around before sticking his fingers in her, and most of the time she’d faked her orgasm just to get him to stop.

    But this…

    Dr Pomatter ate her out like it was his absolute privilege to get the opportunity to do so. She could feel it under her hand in the way he moved his head, the enthusiasm. But the care, too. He didn’t just go at her like he was a dog lapping up water – each twitch of her body, each breath, each sound she made, he listened to. It was a rollercoaster: he would bring her so close to the edge, and then back off, letting her sit in the agonisingly intoxicating haze of arousal until he sent her climbing again. When he finally slipped a finger inside her, Jenna was so wet she could barely feel it. “More,” she pleaded. “You could probably shove your whole hand in there right now without much trouble.”

    Dr Pomatter suddenly broke away with a snort, pressing his forehead into her thigh as he laughed. “Sorry,” he said.

    “Sorry,” Jenna said with a slight laugh of her own.

    “No, don’t, that was…” He laughed again, and it was a gorgeous sound. He looked up at her, his nose and mouth glistening with – _her_. And he didn’t even _mind_. “I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

    “Oh, you bet your ass I am,” Jenna said gravely.

    Dr Pomatter laughed again, pressed a tender kiss to her thigh, like he was wordlessly telling her how lucky he was, and went back to work.

    It wasn’t long before he was – carefully, everything carefully – pushing a third finger inside her, and Jenna arched her back, the breath punching out of her. “Oh, fuck, Doctor,” she moaned, high and needy. “I’m so close, I know I’ve said that a million times, but I’ll say it as many times as I need to – _oh_.”

    Dr Pomatter doubled his efforts, and Jenna knew he wasn’t going to let her back down again. She gripped his hair so hard that she had to be hurting him, feeling his fingers pump in and out of her, his tongue working wonders, and she could feel something inside her coiling like a spring, rising like the crest of a wave, and then the spring released, the wave broke, and Jenna cried out, panting like she’d run a marathon as Dr Pomatter and his mouth carried her through her orgasm until she was squirming with oversensitivity, and he pulled away. She let go of his hair and his arm; her fingers were stiff.

    She was expecting him to climb over her again and kiss her, but he stayed where he was, peppering kisses to her abdomen and thighs.

    Jenna half sat up, leaning on the heels of her hands. “Did I hurt you?” she asked, somewhat nervously, stroking his hair where she’d been gripping him.

    “Hm?” He glanced up at her, and shrugged a shoulder. “A tiny bit. I would have said something if I’d been uncomfortable.” He grinned. “It was a good indicator of how I was going.”

    Jenna nodded. “Okay.” She chuckled a little and stroked his hair again. “I’ll leave your poor hair alone from now o– _oh my God_.”

    She collapsed onto her back again as Dr Pomatter dove back in for round two.

    It didn’t take nearly as long for the second orgasm; Jenna was already so sensitive from before, and she had a feeling that, as much as Dr Pomatter was enjoying this, he had other things that he was getting a little antsy to get to.

    A few minutes later, as Jenna lay there, catching her breath, her body still twitching slightly from her second orgasm, she wondered how the hell anyone could make anyone else feel that good. Surely there was something else at play. Magic, or something. Because nothing that fucking incredible could be real.

    Dr Pomatter wiped his mouth and nose on the back of his hand, and wiped his fingers on his thigh. Jenna reached for him, kissing him deeply, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, feeling loose and warm from her orgasms.

    Orgasms. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to say orgasms, plural.

    “You were so good I feel like I should pay you for your troubles,” she said.

    “Don’t even joke about that,” Dr Pomatter said, ducking his head to kiss her neck. “God, Jenna, you taste amazing.”

    “I do?”

    “If I could, I’d do that all day.”

    Jenna’s heart swelled. “You would?”

    “Are you kidding me?” Dr Pomatter lifted his head and stared at her in the face. “The sounds you produce… I could probably get off on those alone. Actually, no, I could. I’d never need anything else again. Remind me to record them next time–” He went bright red, and hung his head. “Jesus, I’m sorry, that was way out of line.” He looked to her again, his expression serious. “Of course I would _never_ record you without your permission, and I should never have even joked about there being a next time. I’m just–”

    Jenna raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his erection. “Really horny?”

    “Fuck, you have no idea.” Dr Pomatter kissed her. Jenna reached down and took him in her hand, stroking him, and he shuddered.

    She pulled back just enough to whisper to him, “Then how about you fuck me.”

    Dr Pomatter nodded wildly. “Yes. Yes. I can do that,” he said hurriedly, and clambered off her, going to the cupboards and drawers and frantically opening all of them, rummaging through them, until he found a roll of condoms in one drawer and lubricant in another. He tore off a condom from the roll and chucked it back in the drawer, and brought it and the lube over. “Sorry it’s not all, um, sexy lube and everything,” he said. “Just normal boring medical stuff.”

    “Honestly, at this point, Doctor, we probably wouldn’t even need any,” Jenna said. “Although you could probably tell that the minute you went near my, uh…”

    “You can never be lubricated enough,” Dr Pomatter said. Jenna held out her hand, reaching for him, and he stepped closer. She jerked him off a little, and his hips thrust forward, and he had to brace himself on the edge of the bed. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed.

    “You gonna get that condom on, Doctor?”

    Dr Pomatter shivered again. “Yes ma’am,” he said, and this time it didn’t sound so much like a joke.

    Jenna swallowed.

    Dr Pomatter rolled the condom on, discarding the packet aside, and Jenna squeezed some lube into her hand, slowly dragging her fist up and down his cock, until he was trembling and swearing in almost a constant stream. She didn’t think she’d have anything in her after the first two orgasms, but she quickly realised that she wasn’t going to have a problem with that at all.

    She shifted, making more room on the bed, and he climbed on again. She lay down, hooking a heel around his waist. “This is so bad,” she said lowly.

    “I know,” Dr Pomatter said. Their lips met, and one hand gripped her hip tightly as she took hold of his cock and helped guide it. Then he pushed into her, slowly, restrained, and Jenna could feel him shaking with the effort. It burned a little as he stretched her, as it always did, but not nearly as much as it normally did.

    “Do it,” she mumbled against his lips, and he thrust in some more, not all the way. Jenna swung her other leg up, and dug her heels into the small of his back. “ _Go_ ,” she urged him, and he finally did, pushing in to the hilt, and Jenna made a sound.

    “Are you okay?” Dr Pomatter said.

    “Are you?” she countered.

    Dr Pomatter nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m more than okay.”

    Jenna smiled. “So am I.”

    They kissed, and Dr Pomatter started thrusting into her, just shallow thrusts, but Jenna knew he wanted more, and she wanted to give him more. So she reached up and pulled his hair.

    The effect was instantaneous. He slammed into her, making her squeak, and he broke way. “Oh, Jesus, sorry, I didn’t mean to–”

    She pulled his hair again, yanking his head back, and he let out what was a cross between a gasp and a whimper, and, as unexpected it was to hear such a sound come from a man, it was just about the hottest thing Jenna had ever heard.

    “I won’t break,” Jenna said, keeping Dr Pomatter where he was, his face twisted in pain and pleasure. “You can fuck me like you mean it. I want you to.”

    “Yes ma’am,” he moaned, and Jenna’s stomach bubbled.

    She let him go, and he let out a slight whine. “You didn’t have to let go,” he said, and, smiling, Jenna grabbed his hair again, pulling him down to her to kiss him as he started to properly fuck her.

    There wasn’t much talking after that. There didn’t need to be.

    For the first time in years, Jenna was truly enjoying herself. She knew she couldn’t come from penetration, and it didn’t bother her. More than anything, she just wanted to know what Dr Pomatter looked like, what he sounded like, when he came.

    At one point, they switched positions, and Jenna was on top. It wasn’t a position she was that used to – Earl liked the feel powerful when they had sex, thrusting into her like some kind of caveman claiming his territory – but, she found, it was one that came naturally to her.

    She braced herself against Dr Pomatter’s shoulders, and rode him, loving how tightly he held onto her hips. He thrust up to meet her, and soon he was begging for her to go faster, and she was bouncing on him like some twenty-something-year-old in a porno and she didn’t even care, she just wanted him to come, she wanted him to feel good, and she reached under his head and grabbed his hair, and then he slammed into her, crying out, “ _Fuck_ , _oh God, fuck me_ ,” and Jenna knew she’d done it.

    Jenna was feeling somewhat tense, in that so-close-and-yet-so-far-away kind of way, and it didn’t really help that Dr Pomatter was still inside her, but it didn’t matter to her. She’d already come twice.

    She sat back on her heels.

    Dr Pomatter was breathing heavily, and he had a huge smile on his face. “Oh my God,” he said. “Jenna, you’re absolutely fucking incredible.”

    “I’d call it good teamwork myself,” Jenna replied.

    Dr Pomatter propped himself up on his elbows. “Do you need…?”

    Jenna looked up to the Heavens in bewilderment. “Jesus, not two seconds after you finished, and you’re already focused back on me.”

    Dr Pomatter blinked. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean – I just, I didn’t feel you, y’know, and I didn’t want you to–”

    “I’m not criticising you, Doctor,” Jenna said with a smile and a shake of her head. “I’m astounded, mostly.”

    “I want to make you feel good,” Dr Pomatter said, looking at her with those blue eyes, and Jenna shook her head again.

    “Good Lord…” she muttered to herself. She was gonna have to put a heat pack on her abdomen tomorrow if Dr Pomatter kept this up.

    “Do you?” Dr Pomatter prompted gently.

    “No, I’m fine,” Jenna said, waving him off. “You’ve done plenty, don’t you worry.”

    “You don’t have to be polite,” Dr Pomatter said. “Please don’t feel any pressure if you don’t want to, but please don’t feel like you have to say no just because you’ve already come twice.”

    Jenna shivered, and she instinctively went to clench her thighs together, until she remembered that there was a cock still inside her, and it just made everything worse. “I wanna…” She didn’t really know what she was saying, she didn’t know what she wanted, but Dr Pomatter was watching her so openly and innocently, and his gaze was making her head fuzzy and her body hot, and she found herself saying, “I wanna do it myself.”

    “Oh, okay,” Dr Pomatter said easily, “that’s fine. I’m more than glad to–”

    “No, you don’t understand,” Jenna cut in. “I want to get myself off. Like this. Now. With – with you inside me.”

    Dr Pomatter’s eyes went wide. “Okay,” he said, sounding reverent and amazed and everything Jenna was looking for. “I’m up for that. I can do that. Do you want me to do anything?”

    “Just watch me,” Jenna said. “I just need you to watch me.”

    Dr Pomatter nodded, and did exactly as he was told.

    Jenna took a breath, and started touching herself. It had been a little while, but it was like riding a bicycle, and soon she was slowly rocking her hips, fucking herself on Dr Pomatter’s cock. She bit her lip, moaning softly, her breath heaving.

    She didn’t look at Dr Pomatter, but she could feel him watching her with a kind of intensity that drove her mad. Like she could feel him itching to touch her.

    But she told him just to watch, so he did, apart from the occasional whispered, “Fuck,” and a twitch of his body as she brought him back to an erection.

    It didn’t take long before she came, gasping and shuddering.

    Dr Pomatter’s fist was clenched, and he hissed, closing his eyes as he felt her come around him. He looked up at her, shaking his head. “Jesus fucking hell.”

    “You swear a lot when you’re horny,” Jenna noted with a laugh.

    “I’ve noticed.”

    Jenna bit her lip, and then climbed off him, pressing her lips together when she slowly pulled herself off him. “Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you…”

    Dr Pomatter shook his head. “It’s a sacrifice I was willing to make,” he said with a laugh. “But leave it.”

    “You sure? I can–”

    “No, really. I want to leave this, us, here.”

    Jenna nodded, and glanced at her watch. “I should actually probably get going anyway.”

    Dr Pomatter tidied himself up, throwing away the condom, as Jenna got dressed. She looked over at him as he pulled on his boxer-briefs and trousers, and laughed. “You look like you’ve been electrocuted.”

    “What? Oh,” he said, chuckling, and flatted his hair out, trying to style it into something more reasonable.

    “Here,” Jenna said, coming over – noting, in the back of her mind, how uncomfortable it was to be dressed again, covered in sweat and just about dripping wet downstairs – and he bent at the knees to let her fiddle with it. She had some success, and then she fetched her handbag, across the room on the floor.

    She checked her phone. No notifications. She was, strangely, somewhat relieved.

    She looked over at Dr Pomatter. He was fully dressed again, apart from his shoes and socks. He was still half-hard, and it, for some reason, made her blush.

    Dr Pomatter noticed her line of sight, and cleared his throat, drawing his coat around him to hide it, which made Jenna smile. “I’ll see you at our next appointment,” she said.

    He nodded. “Call me if you have any questions or concerns, Mrs Hunterson,” he said.

    Jenna smiled. “I will, Dr Pomatter.”

    They exchanged one last smile, and then Jenna let herself out. It was almost eight o’clock, the sun was shining, and she’d just had the best sex of her life.

    It was only at the bus stop, when she was running through every second of the past fifty minutes or so in intimate detail for the third time, that she remembered that she had never put on her wedding ring again.

    She reluctantly pulled it out of her pocket and wriggled it back into place. It gleaned on her finger, dull.

    She couldn’t find herself to care that she’d cheated on her husband, not beyond being worried about being caught. Not when Dr Pomatter had a tongue like that.


End file.
